The Young 6 Watches The Transformers
by Ultrahero74
Summary: It was a normal day at the school of friendship, however as the Young Six headed into their room, they find a mysterious package containing a series of stories of a civilization that's out of this world . Now watch as they watch the story of a battle between good vs evil, and learn that some things are more than meets the eye.


**Howdy everybody, not much to say here other than a few things.**

**For starters i do not own any of these franchisees and they both belong to their proper owners.**

**secondly this is one of the very first reaction fanfics i've ever done, so don't chew my head off if anything is off or whatever.**

**Thirdly if you noticed that i changed the story, i have my own reasons for doing that.**

**also disclaimer: MLP: Friendship is Magic and Mobile Suit Gundam belong to their respective owners**

**anyway with that being said, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in the land of Equestria. Sky was blue, the sun was shining, the birds singed and the animals all frolicked in the fields, and the ponies of Ponyville all went along their merry way.

Yes all was harmonies in equestria, and for ounce not a single occurrence of something disastrous was happening. Which in on itself was a big relief to the residents of equestria.

Recently However things got more than a little close to overwhelmingly disastrous, mainly because of the day one Princess Twilight Sparkle decided to open a school of friendship. Now let me explain, you see Twilight was one of the six heroes who have saved the land of Equestria numerous times in the past, from all manner of threats and evil villains, some of which have reformed into good people because of them.

Most of this was accomplished by coming together and using the most powerful magic of all, friendship. Because friendship is magic.

As of late, the six heroes had to deal with the most recent threat to the world which Was and evil tyrant named the storm king. After his defeat, and Realizing that there are so many creatures beyond Equestria who know nothing about friendship, Twilight decides to open a friendship school.

And after running it by her mentor Princess Celestia, who is the ruler of Equestria, she was given full support of her idea. However When Twilight bombards Celestia with questions on how to run the school properly, Celestia tells her that her time as her pupil has already more than prepared her. In addition, Celestia informs Twilight that her school plans must be approved by the Equestria Education Association—or E.E.A.—the leading authority on all school-related matters.

When Twilight and Spike meet with the E.E.A.'s hard-nosed Chancellor Neighsay, Twilight assures him and his council that her friendship curriculum will make Equestria a safer place. Neighsay places an emphasis on teaching ponies rather than other creatures, but he and the council accept Twilight's plans and grant provisional approval for the opening of her school.

With that said Twilight's School of Friendship had opened, and to help with the relationships of the other kingdoms which were ruled by other races, Twilight had the other nations rulers send one of their own to attend the school and to help learn about the magic of friendship.

Six students in particular showing exceptional promise. The group itself being comprised of the easygoing Earth Pony Sandbar, the gruff Dragon Smolder, the sarcastic Griffon Gallus, the shy Changeling Ocellus, the cheerful but clumsy Yak Yona, and the hyperactive Hippogriff/Seapony Silverstream. With the exception of Sandbar, they were sent by the leaders of their race to the School of Friendship to represent their kind.

However things didn't go exactly planned and due to accidental circumstances, Chancellor Neighsay placed a magic lock on the schools door and shut it down. however the six students who despite the rough start, did not want to leave each other because of how close they were becoming.

And with that in mind, they all decided to do something about it.

And so, Without any of their leaders knowing about it, the six students all sneaked away and hid in a abandoned castle within the local woods called the Everfree Forest. And Sandbar had decided to be the supply runner for the five creatures.

Unfortunately while their idea had merit, it was not without it's own consequences. For starters once the other five leaders learned of their students disappearance they began to accuse one another for kidnapping, and all of equestria seemed in danger of going into war.

And to top it off, some of the hostile local wildlife, which were a pack of puckwudgies, had followed the smell of the food Sandbar had brought to the castle he and his New friends were hiding in and attacked them.

Fortunately Twilight and her friends, who had help he get out of her rut and get her confidence back, came to their rescue. And after calming down the other Leaders of the different nations the five students made their stand and decided To remain in equestria. and after one final confrontation with the narrow minded Chancellor Neighsay, the School of Friendship was open once again and the School year had officially begun.

Which of course leads us to now, where the Young Six were about to make grand discovery unlike anything anyone in Equestria has ever seen before.

And to discover how the power of three hearts becoming one could overcome anything.

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the School of Friendship. And the many students were going about their daily school life, none more so right now than the young six.

You see, recently the six students were given an assignment by their Teacher/Headmare Twilight Sparkle, to make an report on what they learned about friendship from someone. But there was a catch, they had to learn from someone they never met before, or someone they idolize. the reason for this is to help better understand friendship by befriending someone and learning from them, or learning from the experiences of others that they heard about. The idea itself sounded alright all things considered, but there was a slight problem...

"Welp. I got nothing." Said Gallus.

They didn't know where to start.

Indeed the issue itself is more related to the fact That they didn't even know where to begin with their report. Currently the six of them were heading back to their dorm room after a long day of trying to figure out who to learn from. And so far they couldn't make A decision. They had all come up with their own ideas of who to make the report from, but some of those people weren't the best examples or were just too far away to meet them.

Needles to say, they were in a slump.

"Ugh! this would easier if we were allowed to make it off someone we already met." Smolder grumbled as she gave a huff and crossed her arms, the frustration of not coming to a decision starting to make her irritable.

Silverstream, seeing her friends frustration on the matter, put a hand on her shoulder, "Aw don't worry Smolder, i'm sure we'll figure this out." The Hippogriff said reassuringly, doing her best to ease the Dragons irritation.

"Easier said than done" said sandbar has he walked along with the others, "We've been brainstorming all day and so far we haven't come up with anything on anyone."

"Yona think we just need to think a little harder then, Yak always best at using their heads," Yona said, but she was noticeably no better off than any of the others when it came to Their current issue.

Ocellus, who had been quite as she was brainstorming an answer for their current problem, just sighed and noticed they were coming up on their dorm room, "Well in any case lets take a break for now, we'll think of something Later" she said, and her friends all nodded in agreement.

However just as they entered the room they all stopped dead in their tracks, for there, sitting innocently in the middle of the Room was... a box.

yes, just a plain old box, but either way it was a real mystery on how it got in the room. The six of them looked amongst themselves confused on how the strange package got in the room.

"Okaaay were any of you expecting mail lately?" smolder asked as she looked to the others with a raised brow, only to receive various shakes of their heads, "so then, how did this get in here?"

"A better question is who sent it?" said Ocellus as she approached the box cautiously and then noticed what was sitting on top of it, "hey look! theres a note on it!", and indeed there was, sitting on it was a piece of folded paper with the words "read me" written on it.

"Read me?" Sandbar said as he picked the note up and looked it over.

"Yak wonder what it say," said Yona.

"Oh! i'll read it!" Silverstream said cheerfully as she swiped the note and began to unfold it, "okay here what it says" she said as the others listened in.

* * *

_Dear Young Six_

_Hi how do you do? you're probably wondering who i am? Well while i can't tell you my actual name you can just call me ROD. Now as you may have also noticed i have left you a special package for you to have at your own enjoyment. And before you ask why let me explain my reasonings._

_You see i am just a humble kind of guy who merely enjoys giving some troubled souls some help when they need it, and due to recent events you Six definitely fit that bill, so with that being said i have left you a special care package for you. and as a bonus, the contents inside are also good for your own enjoyment as well so there is that as well._

_With all that being said, i do so hope you all enjoy what i sent you. And i hope it helps you all in the long run._

_Yours truly_

_ROD._

* * *

The Six students all looked amongst themselves with various degrees of emotions, ranging from confused to skeptical. And then they turned their attention towards the box, which still sat in the middle of their room innocently as it had been doing since they found it.

"Should... Should we open it?" asked Ocellus, the Changeling not exactly sure what to make of any of this.

Gallus on the other hand looked more skeptical by the whole thing, "I don't know. What if this is just a prank?" he said " I mean Professor Dash and Pinkie due like to make pranks on Every creature you know."

"Yeah! what if this is just some kind of joke one of the other students are trying on us?" said smolder, the dragon looking none to happy with the possibility of being the butt-end of a joke.

"But what if it's not a trick? and this ROD person really just sent something to help us?" Silverstream reasoned.

With that said they remained silent as they weighed their options. Until Sandbar walked over to the box and began to remove the tape on it, "well i guess we won't know Until we open it" he said.

And so with baited breath they all watched as Sandbar slowly opened the box, and when he finished opening it, he looked inside and saw what was in it.

Sure enough he soon adopted a confused look as he picked up what was inside and held it in his hooves. The Others, curious to what he was holding, walked over to see for themselves, and in Sandbars hand was a DVD case (not that they knew what those were) that had only one thing written on it.

**The Transformers**

"The Transformers?" they all said in unison.

Confused, Yona digged around in the box and the Yak pulled out an odd device which resembled a advanced DVD player (not that any of them knew what that was) and an instruction booklet "Look, Yak find more mystery stuff!" she said as she showed the items to her friends.

"I guess it's supposed to work with whatever this is" Sandbar said as he looked between the DVD player and the DVD case.

"But why? And what heck are Transformer, some kind of Changeling or something?" asked Smolder who was now more confused by the whole Thing than before. Not that any of the others were any better truthfully as they wondered the same thing the Dragon thought.

"Well we already looked inside the box" said Gallus as he took the DVD case from Sandbar "might as well go with it."

And so, after slowly figuring out how to use both the items in the box with The help of the instructions, The Six friends all sat down and got comfortable as Ocellus pressed the play button, making a Holographic screen pop up from the DVD player.

And with that, the story truly began for the Young Six.

* * *

**And Done! well that's it for the Prologue.**

**again this is one of my first Reaction fanfics so pardon me id there are any hiccups in it. ****but in any case i hoped you enjoyed this first chapter.**

**with that said, please leave a review and i hope you Have a nice day**


End file.
